veranda
by lainlainlain
Summary: Tiga kali kejadian itu berulang, dan Sasuke tidak kunjung mengambil kesimpulan. SasuNaru


_Warning: eksplisit._

* * *

Pertama kali kau menemukannya di beranda, ia sedang memutar cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, seperti menimbang. Dengan sedikit takut kau memanggilnya, membangunkannya dari angan.

"Naruto?"

Ia menoleh padamu, dan senyum yang menakutkan itu menghilang. Ia bangkit dari mengayunkan kakinya ke udara bebas di beranda, equilibrium yang rapuh dan menakutkan menghilang sembari kakinya mendarat di atas lantai beranda. Ia bertanya kepadamu apa yang kau butuhkan, dan setelah menahan tatapanmu di udara, kau kemudian menjawab. Dia belum memasak makan malam, dan hari sudah mulai gelap.

Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya, kepala kuning yang bergoyang dan dihembus sayap-sayap dari senja yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan. Kau berusaha menghapuskan gambarnya dari benakmu, di mana saat punggung-nya hendak bangkit dan menerjang maju ke udara dan pecah di tanah.

* * *

Kedua kali- kalian- sedang bercumbu di beranda.

Ini hal yang tidak signifikan. Kebenaran mengenai cara kalian bercumbu bukanlah hal yang penting, yang kau pikirkan hanyalah badannya yang hangat di tengah udara Tokyo yang dingin, dan tangannya yang menggerayang membuka celanamu. Kau mengerang, suara itu terhambat, sementara kau turun dan kalian berbaring di atas lantai beranda yang membeku, dan Naruto menggigil bergemelutuk giginya sambil kau cium dan kalian membuat cinta di sana.

Kalian- tertawa. Suatu hal absurd yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Uchiha, namun, lihatlah sekarang, kau telah menanggalkan hidupmu dan menanggalkan identitasmu hanya untuk bercumbu di beranda bersama orang ini, orang yang telah mengobrak-abrik hidupmu seperti bungkus permen yang sering ia makan. Kau pulang dan menghidupinya dan tidur dengannya lagi hanya karena kau delusional dan kalian lebih kurang sering mengancam untuk membunuh satu sama lain (dan sejauh ini belum ada yang menelpon polisi, belum), dan kau hidup dalam gemayang kakakmu yang hidup di suatu tempat terpencil sana dan kau di sini. Kau tinggal di sini bersama Uzumaki Naruto yang menciumimu tanpa akhir dan kalian menggerayang seperti binatang ke sepanjang apartemenmu. Apartemen yang kau sewa. Naruto hanyalah seorang pelukis abstrak yang menggenggam dunia dalam tangannya dan (semua itu berarti tidak ada apa-apa. Dunia tidak pernah berarti apa-apa baginya, yang ia tahu hanya darah, darah, pembantaian orang tuanya dan PTSD dan pil yang harus ia telan di bawah pengawasan walinya)

Ini bukan kali kedua kau mencumbunya, tapi kau melakukannya di beranda.

* * *

Ketiga kali kau menemukannya di beranda, ia sedang marah.

Saat Naruto marah, ia jarang menyingkir ke tempat-tempat yang dikenalnya. Seharusnya, ia akan berdiri, dan menantangmu, menarik rambutmu dan mencakarmu kalau perlu, bila dianggapnya itu perlu untuk menempeleng beberapa akal sehat ke dalam kepala-mu. Kalian berdua adalah orang-orang yang kadang tidak sehat secara mental. Naruto dan pacunya yang tanpa arah dan kau dengan ketidakmampuanmu untuk bergerak. Seperti orang hiperaktif dan orang depresif dalam satu tempat, lagi, kau masih sering mempertanyakan mengapa kalian berdua tidak memilih untuk hidup sendiri-sendiri, bukan?

-kembali lagi, dan kini Naruto telah menyingkir ke beranda. Matanya yang biru bergulung-gulung dalam ombak marah dan ia mencengkeram kepalanya sambil meringkuk ke sudut terpencil di beranda. Untung kau memilih yang ada temboknya. Bukan teralis dimana orang-orang (tetangga) akan bertanya apa yang pacarmu lakukan di beranda.

Kau tidak menyadari detil-detil ini, tentu. Yang kau tahu hanya pandanganmu menyempit dan matamu memerah sambil mencengkeram sebuah botol berisi pil untuk kecemasanmu yang tersimpan di lemari dapur. Kau ingin memuntahkan isi sarapanmu (ya, kali itu baru pagi, kalian berdua freak belum berpisah ke wilayah masing-masing untuk menghabiskan sisa harinya) namun yang keluar hanya dahak dan cairan kuning yang pahit, sekarang. Kau lupa kau belum sarapan. Kau lupa Naruto tidak pernah membuat sarapan. KAU LUPA BAHWA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK MEMASAK, kau lupa karena hal ini biasanya kau tutupi dengan impianmu sendiri mengenai istri yang cantik dan menyerupai boneka cukup untuk memasakanmu makanan dan menyambutmu pulang.

Heh. Dulu kau punya segalanya.

Kau menelan butir-butir itu, reaksi kimia yang dikeraskan mendelusur sepanjang kerongkonganmu dan akan meleleh dalam asam lambungmu, dan bekerja. Paling tidak salah satu dari kalian bekerja. Kau mengumpat, mengutuk keberadaan orang yang hanya bisa meringkuk di beranda tanpa bisa bekerja, hanya membuat lukisan demi lukisan delusional sementara kau membanting tulang di kantor firma terdekat. Paling tidak, semua orang menghormatimu di sana. Kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai PTSD namun merajai dalam ruang sidang. Semua pengacara lain bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu, karena kau memang ingin mereka, bertekuk, lutut, lutut...

Naruto kini bertekuk lutut di sudut berada, tenggelam dalam delirium sendirinya.

Kau meraih kopermu dan membanting pintu di belakangmu.

* * *

Ke_ _ _ kalinya kau menemukannya di beranda, kau kini menatap dari bawah dan dirinya hanya bayangan.

Kau sedang menelponnya sambil berlari karena kau masih dalam kekang obat, kau selalu dalam kekangan obat kalau tidak kau tidak akan jauh lebih delusional dari dirinya, dan kau berlari dari kantormu mengejar kereta ketika Naruto terisak di telepon berkata, _Sasuke, mereka akan menjemputku pergi._ Kau tidak tahu siapa itu mereka. Kau tahu Naruto sering mengecil dan menyudut ke beranda seolah seribu bayangan seperti malaikat mengelilinginya dan membujuknya pergi dan melompat, shit, kau seharusnya memasang kurungan agar Naruto tidak pernah pergi ke sana. Lagi, kau seharusnya meninggalkannya di rumah sakit jiwa daripada di rumah sendirian, melukis dan melukis bayangan dan orang-orang yang menjerit berdarah seolah semua hal itu terjadi di kamar mandi rumah mereka. (Kau- tidak pernah menemukan Naruto memelintir pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan mengirisnya di kamar mandi, toh, dan hal itu telah membuatmu lega)

Namun kini kau mendengarnya menjerit dari sambungan telepon. Sasuke Sasuke mereka akan menjemputku aku mencintaimu dan

kau mendengar suara-suara langit. Derap kakimu sendiri sprint dari stasiun, di atas dedaunan yang beterbangan dan hancur di bawal solmu. Angin tinggi dari tempat kalian tinggal. Gemerisik kabut pagi hari hanya jam sepuluh dan kau sudah berlari. Lima puluh meter dari atas tanah. Burung bercicit, suara kota bergemerisik dan semuanya tiba-tiba mendenging dalam suatu koneksi dan gemerisik saluran ketika kau sampai di depan pencakar langit apartemen kalian dan menoleh ke atas saat satu bayang itu jatuh bebas dan _TUHAN,_ NARUTO-

-meledak dalam katastrofe kepala yang pecah.


End file.
